russelfandomcom-20200213-history
32nd Star Awards for TV winners revealed; ASAP and Iskul Bukol joins MMK, Eat Bulaga, Bubble Gang in Hall of Fame
by Jocelyn Dimaculangan and Allan Sancon posted on October 15, 2018 IMAGE Allan Sancon (Alden) / @mainedcm on Instagram; Alden Richards reveals why Maine Mendoza could not accept her trophy at the 2018 Star Awards for TV: "Hindi po siya makakapunta dahil may tinatapos po siyang movie." Alden Richards and Maine Mendoza marked another milestone in their career by winning in the 32nd Star Awards for Television. The AlDub loveteam was honored separately during the Star Awards for TV awards night held on October 14, 2018, at the Henry Lee Irwin Theater, Ateneo de Manila University. Alden was named Best Male TV Host while Maine was chosen as the Best Female TV Host for the GMA-7 noontime show Eat Bulaga. They tied with JC Tiuseco as the Best Male TV host for the IBC-13 variety show DMZ TV Non-Stop and Donnalyn Bartolome as the Best Female TV Host for the IBC-13 variety show Hey it's Fans Day!. "This is my first award as a host kaya I thank Eat Bulaga for the opportunity," said Alden when he personally received his trophy during the Gabi ng Parangal organized by the Philippine Movie Press Club (PMPC). When Alden received the award for Maine, he told the crowd: "In behalf of Maine, I would like to accept this award. Hindi po siya makakapunta dahil may tinatapos po siyang movie." ABS-CBN star Kim Chiu won the Best Single Performance by an Actress Award for her Ipaglaban Mo episode wherein she portrayed an OFW fighting for the custody of her child. She tied with Anna Vicente for her academic performance in her Love Notes episode wherein she portrayed a well-known honor senior high school student who achieved her intelligence. Kim Chiu personally accepted her trophy and pointed out, "First time ko mag-''Ipaglaban Mo'', nakasungkit pa ako." Another first-timer was Best Drama Supporting Actor winner Gabby Eigenmann. He was recognized for his GMA-7 show Contessa. He tied with Raymart Santiago of the fantaserye Merlyna. Gabby admitted in his speech, "Alam niyo po ba sa tinagal-tagal ko sa industriya nominated ako, pero ngayon lang ako nanalo ng award." (For the record, Gabby won Teleserye Actor of the Year for his performance in Dading at The PEP List in 2015.) Julia Barretto received the award of rumored boyfriend Joshua Garcia, who tied with Jerome Ponce for Best Drama Actor. Both were honored for their performances in The Good Son; and also tied with Jeffrey Hidalgo for the dramatic performance in Kapantay ay Langit. She said, "I'm proudly receiving this award for Joshua. For sure, tuwang tuwa siya sa award na ito. Parang ako nanalo ng award, bakit ako natataranta." Yasmien Kurdi was named Best Drama Actress for the Kapuso series Hindi Ko Kayang Iwan Ka. She dedicated her award to all those with HIV. She tied with Cara Eriguel for the sexy actress' performance in Kapantay ay Langit. The German Moreno Power Tandem of the Year went to Ang Probinsyano stars Yassi Pressman and Coco Martin. They tied with Capain Barbell stars Eula Caballero and Dominic Roque. Yassi expressed her gratitude by saying, "Maraming salamat sa Viva, ang management ko na unang nagtiwala sa akin. Sa ABS-CBN, sa Dreamscape na nagbigay ng chance sa 'kin. "Wala si Coco ngayon kasi may shoot po siya ngayon. Salamat sa patuloy na pagsuporta kina Cardo at Alyana." Boy Abunda quipped in his acceptance speech: "Welcome to Tonight with Arnold Clavio! Joke lang. It's nice to see na nagkikita tayo sa ganitong okasyon." The host of Tonight With Boy Abunda was named Best Celebrity Talk Show Host and his program won the Best Celebrity Talk Show Award. He tied with Jon Santos for the host of The Jon Santos Show. ABS-CBN's ASAP and IBC-13's curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol has already bagged 15 awards in the Best Musical Variety Show category and the Best Comedy Show category. For this reason, the two has been inducted into the Hall of Fame, allowing it to join other Hall of Famers such as Maalaala Mo Kaya (Best Drama Anthology), Bubble Gang (Best Gag Show), Eat Bulaga (Best Variety Show), and Boy Abunda (Best Male Showbiz Oriented Talk Show Host). Also, IBC-13 is the winner in the 32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television, the annual television awards handed by the Philippine Movie Press Club. The network bagged a total of 35 awards including the most coveted Best TV Station. 'Here are the winners of the 32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television 2018': :BEST TV STATION: :ABS-CBN :IBC-13 :Special Award: PMPC Star Awards Hall Of Fame: :ASAP :Iskul Bukol :Ading Fernando Lifetime Achievement Award: :Quezon City Mayor Herbert Bautista (received by Harlene Bautista) :News and Public Affair Excellence Broadcasting Lifetime Achievement Award: :Arnold Clavio :TG Kintanar :German Moreno Power Tandem of the Year: :Yassi Pressman and Coco Martin :Eula Caballero and Dominic Roque :Best Drama Actor (tie): :Jerome Ponce and Joshua Garcia, The Good Son, ABS-CBN :Jeffrey Hidalgo, Kapantay ay Langit, IBC-13 :Best Drama Actress: :Yasmien Kurdi, Hindi Ko Kayang Iwan Ka, GMA-7 :Cara Eriguel, Kapamtay ay Langit, IBC-13 :Best Variety Show: :Sunday Pinasaya, GMA-7 :DMZ TV Non-Stop, IBC-13 :Best Musical Variety Show: :Letters in Music, Net 25 :Hey it's Fans Day!, IBC-13 :Best Male TV Host: :Alden Richards, Eat Bulaga, GMA-7 :JC Tiuseco, DMZ TV Non-Stop, IBC-13 :Best Female TV Host: :Maine Mendoza, Eat Bulaga, GMA-7 :Anja Aguilar, Hey it's Fans Day!, IBC-13 :Best Single Performance by an Actor (tie): :James Blanco for Maalaala Mo Kaya and Ruru Madrid for Magpakailanman :BJ Forbes, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, IBC-13 :Best Single Performance by an Actress: :Kim Chiu, Ipaglaban Mo, ABS-CBN :Anna Vicente, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, IBC-13 :Best Drama Supporting Actor: :Gabby Eigenmann, Contessa :Raymart Santiago, Merlyna :Best Drama Supporting Actress (tie): :Lorna Tolentino for Asintado and Kyline Alcantara for Kambal Karibal :Regine Angeles for Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan :Male and Female Face of the Night: :Yassi Pressman and Ken Chan :Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz :Male Star of the Night: :Greg Hawkins :Patrick Destura :Female Star of the Night: :Julia Barretto :Joyce Abestano :Male and Female Celebrity Star of the Night: :Ken Chan and Tori Garcia :Glupa Glowing Guy of the Night: :McCoy De Leon :Glupa Glowing Gal: :Heaven Peralejo :Best Gag Show: :Goin' Bulilit, ABS-CBN :Happy Chie, RPN-9 :Best Comedy Show: :Pepito Manaloto, GMA-7 :Bida si Raval, IBC-13 :Best Comedy Actor: :Ogie Alcasid, Home Sweetie Home, ABS-CBN :Jeric Raval, Bida si Raval, IBC-13 :Best Comedy Actress: :Rufa Mae Quinto, Home Sweetie Home, ABS-CBN :Chienna Filomeno, Happy Chie, RPN-9 :Best Horror/Fantasy Program: :Wansapanataym, ABS-CBN :Tasya Fantasya, IBC-13 :Best Daytime Drama Series: :Contessa, GMA-7 :Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan, IBC-13 :Best Drama Anthology: :Ipaglaban Mo, ABS-CBN :Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, IBC-13 :Best Primetime TV Series: :The Good Son, ABS-CBN :Kapantay ay Langit, IBC-13 :Best Public Affairs Program: :The Bottomline, ABS-CBN :Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa, IBC-13 :Best Public Affairs Program Host: :Boy Abunda, The Bottomline, ABS-CBN :Jess Caduco, Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa, IBC-13 :Best Public Service Program: :Healing Galing, TV5 :Lingkod Kapinoy, IBC-13 :Best Public Service Program Host: :Vicky Morales, Wish Ko Lang, GMA-7 :Atty. Batas Mauricio, Kakampi Mo Ang Batas, IBC-13 :Best News Program: :TV Patrol, ABS-CBN :Express Balita, IBC-13 :Best Male Newscaster: :Raffy Tima, Balitanghali, GMA News TV :Jay Sonza, News Team 13, IBC-13 :Best Female Newscaster: :Bernadette Sembrano, TV Patrol, ABS-CBN :Snooky Serna-Go, Express Balita, IBC-13 :Best Child Performer: :Seth Dela Cruz, Hindi Ko Kayang Iwan Ka, GMA-7 :Krystin Dayrit, Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan, IBC-13 :Best New Male TV Personality: :Kendoll, Eat Bulaga, GMA-7 :Best New Female TV Personality: :Heaven Peralejo, Wansapanataym, ABS-CBN :Gazelle Agero, Tasya Fantasya: Danielle's Wish, IBC-13 :Best Travel Show: :G-Diaries, ABS-CBN :Best Travel Show Host: :Gina Lopez, G Diaries, ABS-CBN :Best Lifestyle Show: :The World of Gandang Ricky, GMA News TV :Chinatown TV, IBC-13 :Best Lifestyle Show Host: :Ricky Reyes, GMA News TV :Chinatown TV, IBC-13 :Best Talent Search Program Show Host: :Luis Manzano, I Can See Your Voice, ABS-CBN :Anja Aguilar, Born to be a Superstar, IBC-13 :Best Magazine Show: :Kapuso Mo Jessica Soho, GMA-7 :Best Magazine Show Host: :Korina Sanchez, Rated K, ABS-CBN :Best Celebrity Talk Show: :Tonight With Boy Abunda, ABS-CBN :The Jon Santos Show, IBC-13 :Best Celebrity Talk Show Host: :Boy Abunda, TWBA, ABS-CBN :Jon Santos, The Jon Santos Show, IBC-13 :Best Children’s Show: :Homework, Net25 :Penpen de Sarapen, RPN-9 :Best Children’s Show Host: :from Homework, Net25 :Ken Alfonso, Penpen de Sarapen, RPN-9 :Best Educational Program: :Matanglawin, ABS-CBN :Cooltura, IBC-13 :Best Educational Program Host: :Kim Atienza, Matanglawin, ABS-CBN :Hessa Isabelle, Cooltura, IBC-13 :Best Morning Show: :Umagang Kay Ganda, ABS-CBN :Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan, IBC-13 :Best Morning Show Host: :Unang Hirit, GMA-7 :Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan, IBC-13 :Best Documentary Program: :i-Witness, GMA-7 :7 Secrets, IBC-13 :Best Documentary Special: :Paglayang Minamahal, ABS-CBN